


Cell Block Tango

by ScoobyDoosGirl



Category: Arthur (Cartoon)
Genre: Cell Block Tango, Crack, Gen, Humor, I'm not sure Major Character Death is exactly accurate but better safe than sorry, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Parody, Shuffle Challenge, There are pairings mentioned but not shippy at all, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoobyDoosGirl/pseuds/ScoobyDoosGirl
Summary: Parody based off Cell Block Tango from Chicago. This is for the prompt of writing to a random song that comes on your Ipod.





	Cell Block Tango

**Author's Note:**

> "The idea is you put your iPod on shuffle, and write a short ficlet inspired by each song that comes on (for ten songs.) The catch is you're only allowed to write for as long as the song lasts - typically three or four minutes."  
> Based of Cell Block Tango from Chicago.

The prison had six women who had murdered their boyfriends.

Francine Frensky had killed Arthur Read with a baseball to his head. She had nearly succeeded in convincing authorities that it was an accident. When she was caught bragging about it to a friend.

Muffy Crosswire had killed Buster Baxter with a curling iron, although she claimed her butler had done it.

Sue Ellen Armstrong was the most grusome, she had taken Binky Barns out with a number of well placed karate kicks and chops.

Fern Walters's kill was very calm, she slipped poison into Alan "the Brain" Powers' drink. No one even noticed he was dead for days.

Jenna Morgan claimed that she hadn't killed George Lundgren. It must have been someone else, she was convicted however, on the grounds that he had been killed by a masked figure with a badminton racket.

Dora Winifred "DW" Read killed Timmy Tibble after he flirted with her best friend Emily. She pushed him out of the tree house and dumped his body on his twin brother Tommy's front lawn.


End file.
